Storage appliances include storage media and provide a mechanism to enable clients to write data to and to read data from the storage media. In some conventional implementations, a logical to physical address translation layer is included with each storage media device. In other conventional implementations, a logical to physical address translation layer is implemented across all storage media devices by a global control mechanism.